Martial arts
by ReeNoiP
Summary: After the Ultimecia adventure. A new student comes to garden and has a special idol. My first fic please RnR
1. Zell the idol

I dont own the characters or final fantasy VIII squaresoft does and so on

I dont own the characters or final fantasy VIII squaresoft does and so on. 

** **

MARTIAL ARTS

_By: ReeNoiP _

_INTRO _

_ _

_The crisis with Ultimecia is over and Balamb garden has returned to normal (somewhat it is still moving), and it is once again time to take in students from Traberia garden (or what is left of it). The story starts with Quistis showing the newcomers garden._

Chapter 1: Zell the idol 

" And here we have the training centre. We keep live monsters in there so proceed with caution wen you enter. Never go in to a fight that you cant handle. It would be best to be followed by a instructor or a SeeD until you get more comfortable in there. " Quistis knew the drill and repeated it every time she gave new students a tour. 

"OH YEAR! I am going in with ZELL DINCHT!" A very excited voice yelled. Quistis turned around to see who had broken the silence from the students. It was a boy around 180 cm. Tall, with dark hair set in a strange way with spikes pointing backwards and blond lines that made it look like lighting. He was not wearing a student uniform but a pair of black pants with a yellow line on both sides going from hip to foot, a jacket not unlike Squalls bur without the fur covered most of his white T-shirt. He had a couple of heavy gloves on his hands, which seemed to be constantly moving. 

"Why Zell Dincht? Most students would love to go in with Squall to see the gunblade specialist in action?" Quistis asked. "Weapons do not interest me. But I may be able to learn some cool fighting moves from Zell, he is my idol and I am so excited to meet him!" 

Quistis had a surprised look on her face: "Well I am sure he will give you a lesson, he loves to show of his moves. Tell me you name and I shall ask him after the tour." 

"WOW thanks miss Trepe! The name is Vipera Berus" He did a backflip and landed with a toms up and huge smile. 

"That is very nice Vipera, now shall we continue with the tour? Come on students." Quistis led the way to the Library. 

In the evening the gang gathered in Squalls dorm, the adventure with Ultimecia had made a special bond between them and the had a little get together every evening. As usual Selphie was all hyper and the fact that she got some time with Irvine did not make it better. Squall sat on his bed and was romancing with Rinoa (nothing intense or anything just some sweet word and a kiss every now and then.). Zell was shadowboxing as he always did and Quistis sat on a chair by Squalls desk. 

"YO Quistis you look so like you are thinking on something!" Zell said. "I am" Quistis shortly replied. "Hey dont do that too much it aint helthy!" Zell would not give up that easily. 

"Teehee you are such a goof Zell!" Selphie broke in "What are you thinking about anyway Qustis? You have said less than Squall tonight." "HEY!" Rinoa argued "Squall has changed". A few seconds passed and everyone starred at Squall, then it came:"......Whatever...". 

They all started to laugh except Squall. "Seriously Qustis what are you thinking about" Selphie kept on pushing Qustis. 

Qustis replied: "Nothing special, just a student on the tour today." "Was he cute?" Selphie broke her of. "No....NO nothing like that he was kind of strange, he was all hyped up to meet and train with Zell." "ZELL?" Everyone looked at Zell. "Who ME?" The blonde asked shocked. "Yes he said you was his idol and wanted to learn some moves from you. The new students usually want to train with Squall since he is the leader and all." 

Zell looked shocked:" Coool I have fans!" "ONE fan" Selphie corrected him. "By the way" Quistis broke in "I promised him to ask if you would train with him tomorrow." 

"Sure why not" Zell replied 

"OK meet us at the training center in the morning. YES this means that you cant sleep 3 hours longer than the students" 

"A maaan" 

"Relax Zell you get a chance to show of, it will be great." Selphie was starting to fell forgotten and left out of the conversation. 

"Dont make fun of him. We all have to train with the new students tomorrow" Quistis reminded "Squall you better be ready most of them are going to want to be on your team. And Irvine you be nice to the girls ok?" 

"Whatever" 

"What do you mean? I am always nice to girls!" 

"yea rigth !" Selphie laughed. 

AUTORHS NOTE: This is my first fic and I hope you like it and that is does not show too much that English aren't my primary language. A new chapter should be up shortly. Fell free to give me review and tell me what I am doing right nad what could be better.


	2. Ready for training

I don not own final fantasy VIII or the characters and so on

I don not own final fantasy VIII or the characters and so on. 

**MARTIAL ARTS**

_By: ReeNoiP_

Chapter 2: Ready for training 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next morning the gang headed for the training center where they was supposed to be training with the new students. 

"So Squall, did you get a good nights sleep you gonna need it." Quistis asked, only to get the usual "whatever". Selphie and Irvine fell a little behind talking and laughing which was not unusual ever since the couple went public. 

"They look cute together don't you think Squall?" Rinoa said trying to break Squalls silence. "Whatever" was the reply as always, but Rinoa did not give up all that easy:" come on Squall it wont hurt you to say your opinion!" Squall put his hand to his head and looked down. "Come ON Squall"Squall hesitated a little before replying:"...............yes a nice couple...." He refused to say cute, it was against his dignity. 

Zell was walking like a zombie besides Quistis, trying not to fall asleep. Quistis slapped him on the head trying to make him wake up completely. "Hey Zell wake up! You do not want to disappoint your fan, do you?" "zzzzz h-hu fan what fan?" Zell was had not come to his senses yet. "Vipera you goof, dont you remember anything" 

Zell did a sudden movement to stand up in his full height "O YEA that's right, I am gonna show him the coolest moves he will ever see! HEY what did you mean by goof? I am _not_ a goof! Stop calling me that!" 

"That right he is not a goof he is a CHICKENWUSS! He he he" The voice came from the entrance to the training centre, which where very close now. Zell stomped the floor hard and looked in the direction of the voice, it could only be him: "Siefer what are you doing here!" Zell was terrified, he hated they way Siefer was always picking at him. 

"Yes me and no other" 

"AFFIRMATIVE!" 

"That's right ya´know" 

Zell had a very strange look on his face:" Raijin? Fujin? What the heck is this?" 

Siefer stepped forward:" This is my last chance to become a SeeD, same for Raijin and Fujin. There is no way anyone are going to destroy it this time! Not you chikenwuss, not that little hyper Selphie _nobody_ not even Squall!" Zell was turning red in an alarming rate and was just about to answer back wen Vipera came running out of the training center. 

"Zell is not a chickenwuss! He is the greatest and bravest fighter on the planet! Not like you, hiding behind a weapon. You SeeD-wannabe-looser!" 

"What was that?" This time Siefer was turning red. 

"RAGE!" 

"You should not have said that ya´know" 

"Hey break it up!" Quistis and Squall separated the posse, Zell and Vipera. "Now let us head to the training center." 

A few moments later the teams where divided. Squall had 2 boys one armed with a staff fitted with a long blade at each end, the other with 2 swords. He also had 3 girls on his team, armed with a whip, blaster edge and a stabled rifle. All 5 seemed to be the top elite of the new students. 

Irvine had the posse (Seifer, Rajin and Fujin) and 2 girls who seemed only to use magic. 

Selphie had 4 boys and felt good getting all that attention and Irvines jealous looks. One of the boys was armed with a heavy double-barrelledgunblade another with katals and the last 2 had huge maces and seemed to work together like the "brothers" GF had done. 

Zell had Vipera, another boy and 3 girls, they all seemed unarmed but had sturdy gloves and was in very good shape. 

Quistis and Rinoa stood with a notebook each, acting as spectators and writing down combat notes. Quistis started:" OK boy and girls it is now time to go in the training center. This is a minor test made to show us you combat abilities. You have 1 hour in the training center. Make me proud." 

The teams went through the gates of the training center and soon encountered the first monsters. 

AUTORHS NOTE: Second chapter what do you think? I promise there will be more action less talk in the next one. __


	3. training

I dont own final fantasy aaar you know the drill

I dont own final fantasy aaar you know the drill 

**MARTIAL ARTS**

_ By: ReeNoiP _

Chapter 3: Training 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Squall stayed in the background as his team lunged forward the 3 grat monsters they had encountered. The boy with the swords jumped high enough to deliver a forceful blow on a grats head with 1 sword followed by a quick horizontal cut with the other, leaving a bloody X on the dying creature. 

The boy with the staffleaped over another grat cutting it on his way up and down, his attack was then followed by a swift hit from the girl with the whip. 

The last grat fell fast as the 2 last girls fired their weapons at it. The blaster edge cutting a hole in the monsters skin allowing the girl with the rifle to land a critical hit. 

"Nice work" Squall said "now let us find a monster that have a little bit more endurance" The team nodded and headed further in to the training center. 

Zells team did not such easy foes for their first battle, they stood before the awesome might of a T-rexaur. "OK guys time to show some skill!" Zell shouted. The girls started the attack: The first made a flying kick straight at the chest of the monster, but it didn't seem to even notice it. The made a uppercut not unlike "dolphin blow" and hit the T-rexaur in the guts. The creature roared and punished the attack with a bite seriously injuring the girl. 

Vipera looked shocked and the other boy decided that there was no way he was going to attack that creature "draw thunder!" the bolt seemed to annoy themonster but not even being close to hurt. "NO dont use magic it will counter!" Zell tried to stop the boy but it was to late, the T-rexaur lifted him in its jaws and threw him to the ground instantly knocking him out. 

Before anyone could react the monster had turned around and hit the party with its tail knocking out the girls and injuring Vipera and Zell. 

"Stand back!" Zell was about to take matters in his own hands, but Vipera broke him of with a limitbreak: "TORNADO KICK!"Zell looked in amazement as Vipera started made hundreds of spinkicks in very short time all hitting the monster. As he jumped back the monster attacked but was stopped by a tornado created from the fast spinning movement. 

Vipera was not finished "FIRE FLIP!" he yelled as he made a uppercut at the monster leaving a fire trail all the way up. After hitting the head of the T-rexaur causing a minor explosion he did a backflip whacking the monsters head again, this time causing a firaga to burst out. 

Vipera landed besides Zell instantly falling to his knees from the strain. The T-rexaur waved from side to side before falling to the ground with a last roar. 

"My god Vipera that is a cool limitbreak you have there!" Zell was very excited. "Maybe but it is the only moves I know. I hoped that you could teach me some new ones." Vipera replied in pain "but what about the training, I am in pretty bad shape at the moment and the others are out cold." 

A huge smile spread on Zells face "No problem man, tjeck this out!" "RECOVER". Vipera stood up fully healed with no wounds at all. "Know time to use some magic. Vipera take some of my fulllife magic and use it on your comrades" Vipera did as he was told and soon the entire team stood up ready for battle once again. 

Irvine felt that he might as well could have stayed in bed that morning, Siefer took out a high number of grats and kept on bragging. Raijin and Jujin didn't have any trouble either, they practically slaughtered an army of the plant monsters, using all kinds of magic and physical attacks. 

The girls on the other hand did not have time to do much since all the monsters where annihilated before they could use anything. Irvine decided to give them a chance and told the posse to hold back and give the girls some room, after a minor argument with Siefer they agreed to let the girls try out their skills. 

"OK girls try taking out those 2 grats over there!" Irvine encouraged them "ok" one of the girls answered in a very low voice. 

"FIRE" the girls started to wield magic on one of the grats, it countered once by slapping the girls who cast fire on the side of the head with one of its tentacles. The other girl broke in and after a long time charging she finally cast the spell: "WING OF DEATH!" Irvine was surprised that the girls would cast a GF against such a weak enemy, but was overwhelmed by the look of the GF. A black rift in mid let out a creature with black wings like a bat, and the rest of its body covered completely in black cloth, it wielded a huge sword that looked a lot like the one Odin had used. After coming completely free of the rift the GF hovered over the grats for a moment before slicing them both in two with one forceful blow. "Well that was a new one" Siefer said in a an arogant voice. 

Selphie was getting tired of watching the boy with the gunblade killing monsters like nobody's business, he slicedevery grat they met all by himself only allowing the others to drop in wen a T-rexaur showed its face, but when that happened the battle was so hard that Selphie had to assist them, with her supreme junctions. 

1 hour later the teams came out of the training center, some in better condition than others. The Seeds gave Quistis and Rinoa the combat notes they had taken and the students started talking and bragging about the battles they had bin fighting. A few moments later Quistis broke up all the Smalltalk:" OK you have free time for 2 hours, then be at the 2. floor classroom to hear the evaluation. 

The students broke up in minor groups and the SeeDs left to talk about the teams combat abilities. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTORHS NOTE: So what do you think? The next chapter should be up shortly.


End file.
